The invention relates to a method for visualizing on a two-dimensional screen a hierarchical information structure which is based on nodes that are interconnected by edges. Such method is particularly intended for large information structures. Often, the structure is visualized as a tree, and may then be formatted for example as a menu. Stepping, selecting and accessing procedures in such structure are straightforward. An advantage of the treemap is that a large number of nodes can be displayed simultaneously. A disadvantage is however that display space for each respective node is extremely limited. It would be advantageous if display space were increased, in particular with respect to an actually selected node, and if feasible, also for such nodes that would be closely connected to the node actually selected. This extended space can be used for inserting text, animation and other image material that could enable a user person to access the information structure in a quick and sensible manner. Moreover, the visual image should instruct the user as to the still-existing references to the environment of the selected node in a natural and appealing manner.